When God's Back is Turned
"When God's Back is Turned" is the 21st episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Andrew finally reveals his plan for Josh, but Josh begins to suspect him. Rena and Miss Harrison continue their relationship, but Rena wants to take it further. Joe receives a mysterious call at the clinic. And Liz finds out about Ben's feelings for her. Meanwhile Mary is being kept home by Henry, who takes his damnation to a whole new level. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to a young Andrew doing homework inside the trailer, where he lives. His mum, Mindy, walks in drunk and her arm around a random man who she escorts to the bedroom. Andrew watches the bedroom door close behind them. Flash to Andrew standing in the very run down shop, that he has just bought. He looks around, dreaming of what he can do with it. Flash to Mindy suddenly clutching her heart, she collapses to her knees. Andrew runs over to her, holds her tight. She whispers something to him, before passing away. Andrew cries over her body. Flash to Andrew standing outside Josh's home. He is staring into the window, where Josh and Bob are having dinner, talking and laughing together. Flash to Andrew at the local youth club, playing pool. Suddenly, he looks up from taking his shot to look at Val who has just walked in. He walks away from the pool game and introduces himself. They both smile and shake hands. He offers to buy her a coke. Flash to Andrew and Val drinking their coke. Andrew's eyes widen, as Val talks to him about her problems (concerning Josh and Liz out casting her from her social group). (See "You Meddling Kids") Present day. Andrew is standing outside the Miller house, with his bags in hand. He walks in with a smile, as Bob greets him. 'Act I' Flash to Liz standing over James' body with a bloody knife. Flash to Henry whipping Mary with his belt as she cries in pain. Rena and Miss Harrison fall back in bed after sex with one another in the latter's house. "That was amazing," she tells him, "You should stop by more often." Rena hops out of bed and begins dressing himself, "I've already been round four nights this week, and my grandpa is gonna be wondering where I am." Rena buckles up his pants as the teacher stands up out of bed, covering herself with a sheet. "I guess I'll just have to give you a couple extra detentions this week, my classroom door has a lock on it," she assures him. Rena puts his shirt on and smiles at her, before quickly checking his cell phone, seeing he has a text from Mary. He tells Miss Harrison that he has to leave, but she appears disappointed. "Can't you just stay for a little while longer? I'll be bored without you," she says, dropping the sheet completely. Rena stares at her before saying, "Oh, what the hell, Rocky can be fed a little late today." He throws his phone on the ground, discarding it, and begins to undress again. Ben and Liz are walking the street, talking. "I'm sorry about you and Nick," Ben tells her. "It's alright. Honestly, I'm glad it's over. It's for the best," she tells him. Ben smiles, "I think you're right." Suddenly Ben's peripheral vision catches sight of something, he turns his head to see Nick standing at the corner of the street watching them. "It might not be over," Ben says, pointing over to Nick to explain his words. Liz sighs and storms over to him angrily, "What are you doing?!" "I...I was just walking," Nick stutters. "You were stalking me!" Liz shouts. "Alright, alright, I was finding it hard to forget you and so I saw you and followed you. I'll leave you alone," he explains. Nick begins to walk away with his head down but then he turns round, "I wouldn't trust him by the way." Liz looks frustrated, "Ben? Why not?" "He wants more than a friendship with you, Liz," he explains. "What are you talking about?" Liz demands. "Ben is crazy about you. He always has been," Nick then walks away. Liz looks shocked and she turns to look at Ben, still standing where she left him. He smiles. Over at Mary's house, we see her sitting on her bed in her room, looking at the text she sent to Renato. Soon, she hears her father's footsteps and quickly hides her cell under her pillow. "Hey, sweetheart," he says as he opens the door. "What do you want, dad?" she asks, begrudgingly. Henry sits on her bed beside her, "To apologize." Mary smirks, "Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm sorry for what happened between us, for whipping you," he states. "Will your 'sorry' heal the cuts on my back?" she asks, angered. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that, honey. Now... is there something you want to say to me?" he wonders. Mary looks appalled, "You want ''me to apologize?!" "Well, I shouldn't have whipped you, but I did it for a reason. You lied to me. About seeing that Rena boy," Henry reminds her. "So you give me a half-assed 'I shouldn't have done that' when you assaulted me, yet you expect me to apologize?!" "Well... yes," Henry says. "Unbelievable..." she states, "I haven't even been to school in almost a month, this is getting ridiculous," she tells him."When I'm sure you're safe from boys, I'll let you return. Until then..." he starts. "I'm perfectly safe!" she exclaims, angrily. "I'll be the decider of that," he says, standing up, "Don't worry, Mary. I will never let a boy hurt you, ever." Henry proceeds to walk out of the room and Mary grabs a pillow and tears it apart viciously. Over at Wiksteria Meadows, Joe is seen sitting by the window, looking fondly at the outside world, before he's approached by a nurse. She tells him that he's got a call, before directing him to the phone. Joe picks up the clinic phone and begins to talk into it, "Hello?" he asks, "Hello...?" "Is this Joe Hadland?" asks a voice from the other end of the phone. "Uh... yes," Joe replies. "Meet me by Dr. Reynolds' office window at 7pm tomorrow night. Tell no one," the phone hangs up before Joe can ask a follow-up question. He places the phone down, confused. 'Act II' Rena is seen walking into Miss Harrison's classroom at lunchtime, she sees him and smiles. "I'm here for 'detention,'" he tells her. She stands up and walks over to him, locking the door. She kneels down, facing his crotch, and begins to unbuckle his pants. Later, Rena and the teacher lie on the floor of the latter's classroom together, naked, as the former places his arm around her. "Just so I'm clear, is this gonna be it?" Rena wonders. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Well, don't get me wrong, the sex is great, but is this like... a relationship?" he asks. Miss Harrison giggles, "Hardly, just a bit of meaningless fun." "Okay," he says, pausing. "It's not like we could get married," she laughs, "I've been down that road, a few times. You think Harrison is my first last name? And it's not like you could look after me or anything," she states. "Well, actually, money-wise, I'm good. After my dad died and my mom went to jail, I was left with a ton of insurance money, plus all the cash put into my bank account by my birth parents." Miss Harrison raises an eyebrow. Outside a Coffee Shop, on a sunny day. Andrew and Val are sitting across from each other. "So he let you in?" Val asks. "Sure did," Andrew smiles. "Josh must have been devastated," Val laughs. Suddenly a worried face overcomes Andrew, "Actually...he let Josh move in too." Val puts down her coffee and looks upset, "What?!" Andrew tries to calm her, "Don't worry...he only let Josh back in because he didn't like being alone. But I will prove to be the only son that Bob needs. Josh will be thrown back out with nothing. And Bob will give me everything." Val seems satisfied with his answer, she picks back up her coffee, and smiles, "You mean give us everything." Andrew smiles back, "Of course." Val then scowls, "Something still bothers me." "What's that?" Andrew asks. "After Bob gives us what we want and you leave him...Bob will just take Josh back again," she replies. Andrew looks confused, "So? We only want the money, right?" Val shakes her head, "No! That boy humiliated me and ruined me at that damn school! I want him to be alone and without anything or anybody!" Andrew looks concerned. Val continues, "After we get the money...we're going to kill Bob." Andrew's eyes widen. At the other side of the street, Josh is strolling down the road, he stops as he sees Andrew and Val. He looks at them confused. There is rapid knocking at Liz's front door. Liz sighs and walks to it, holding her head, and opens it. It's Emma. She looks upset, "I need to come in and talk!" Liz stutters, "Well...I was just going to take a nap." "Oh good, you're not doing anything," Emma walks past her and enters the living room. Liz shakes her head and then follows Emma, "So what's up?" "It's my stupid dad! Make me some tea, would you?" Emma says. Liz stutters, still holding her head, "Well, I've actually got an aching headache. I think it's cause of something Nick said..." Emma interrupts, "Oh, you could be coming down with something. Make sure to wash your hands before making the tea." Liz sighs. Later. Emma and Liz are sitting across from each other, with tea in hand, talking. "So my dad thinks that I need to start spending more time at home and less out with Ben. He thinks we're becoming further apart, of course we are, he almost ruined by life by making me move school!" Liz sits, nodding her head, hardly listening. Emma continues, "He actually suggested I stop seeing Ben." Liz looks up and asks, "What did you say?" "Well, I walked out on him. That's crazy. I'm crazy about Ben. He is the only person who has always stuck by me. The way he laughs, the way he gets that little glint in his eye when he is about to say something clever..." Liz is listening now; she smiles at the words as if these are things that she has noticed herself. Emma continues, "But do you know why I love him the most? It's like there are all these things that he could be if he could just trust someone enough to help him unlock it all. And the more I know him, the more I know that's all I want to be." A face overcomes Liz as she listens. A face of realization. Mary is seen walking down the stairs in her home, "Okay, so what did you call me down for?" she wonders. "I made dinner," says Henry as he emerges, smiling. Mary follows him into the dining room and sits down to the lasagne he has made. "So how are you?" he asks, smiling. "...A little bored," she tells him, taking a forkful of food. "I know, I'll let you go back to school on Monday," he assures her. "What's wrong?" she wonders. "Excuse me?" "You're being... nice. I don't like it," Mary tells him. "It's called making an effort, my dear," Henry says, "And quite frankly, we should do more of it. So what's on your mind?" "Well, I've had some time to myself to think, and... do you think maybe we should just tell people we were here before? What we did? I'm sick of all the secrecy," she admits. "Mary, you know full well why we can't," he tells her. "But what you did was wrong, much worse than the things you try to deter me from," she assures him. "Mary..." he tries."Just... think about it," she begs. They finish their meals in awkward silence before Henry stands up, "You can wash up, I'm going for a walk," he tells his daughter. It's almost 7pm and Joe is seen walking towards Dr. Reynolds' office, he walks up to the door and is about to turn the handle. "What are you doing?" asks Dr. Reynolds from behind him, "We don't have a session at this hour." "Oh, I know, it's just..." Joe tries, turning to Dr. Reynolds. "Just what?" Reynolds asks. "Um..." Joe gives him before kneeing Dr. Reynolds in the crotch and walking into his office. He finds a set of keys on the desk and quickly locks the door. Outside, Dr. Reynolds painfully stands up and begins banging on the door. Joe stares at the window, worried. 'Act III' Val is walking home when suddenly Josh steps out in front of her. "Josh?" she says surprised. Josh gets right to it, "How do you know my brother?" "Your brother?" Val asks, playing dumb. "Yes. You were having coffee with him today," Josh explains. "Andrew? He's your brother?" Val asks. "Yes. How do you know him?" Josh demands. "We met at the Youth Club," she informs him. "And you're dating?" he asks. Val nods. Josh turns and begins to head away. Val says after him with a smile, "No hard feelings about what happened, Josh? Water under the bridge, right?" Josh turns back round and smiles back, "Water under the bridge." He begins to walk away. And Val's smile drops into an intense and angry stare. Miss Harrison is seen knocking on Hugo's door; Rocky is heard barking at this before Rena answers the door. "Oh... Sarah, hi," he says. "Hello, Renato," she greets him. "What are you doing here?" he wonders. "I wanted to tell you... you can look after me," "I can... what?" he asks her. "You can look after me," she smiles, as does Rena, before kissing her. "Now, come on, let's go," she tells him. "Go where?" he wonders. "You live next to a forest, do you really wanna pass up sex in the woods?" she asks him. Rena follows. Over at Wiksteria Meadows, Joe is still locked inside Dr. Reynolds' office as the latter bangs on the door. "You open up right now!!" he exclaims as Joe continues to worry. He looks to the window and proceeds to try and open it, realizing it wasn't built to open. He scans Reynolds' desk but finds nothing heavy. Soon, he takes the fire extinguisher from off the wall and throws it through the window, smashing it. "Hello?" someone whispers from outside. Joe barely hears it over Reynolds' knocking, but soon peaks his head out of the window to see his mother's boyfriend, Brian. "What are you doing here?" Joe asks, confused. "Rescuing you," Brian states, "I gave you a phone call." "That was you?" Joe asks, and Brian nods. Soon, the office door bursts open and an angry Dr. Reynolds walks in. Joe quickly begins to climb out of the window and Brian helps but Reynolds grabs one of Joe's ankles. Joe kicks backwards, hitting Dr. Reynolds in the chin before cutting his leg on a piece of the shattered window and tumbling out of the window. Brian helps the limping Joe to his car. As he drives away, Brian explains, "I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with your mother's decision, Joe. I still believe you about that therapist and you are gonna expose him Joe." "Thanks," Joe smiles, rolling down the window and breathing the fresh air. Henry is seen on his walk and has unknowingly walked into a bad neighborhood. He continues walking, and reaches a street corner. "Hey handsome, got your wallet on ya'?" a voice asks. Henry turns to see a woman dressed in revealing clothing and too much make-up, clearly a prostitute. "I pray for your soul," he tells her, walking onward. "Come on, I'm only $100 for the first hour, can't you think of fun things we can do in an hour?" she asks him. Henry turns back and walks to her. "Though, I tell you know, blow jobs cost extra," she assures him. "Leave me alone, please," he warns her. "What? You think you're better than me just 'cause you're from some big fancy place of town? Drive a car, live in a house? I got news for ya', you ain't any better than the rest of us. You may walk round here all high and mighty but that don't change nothin'. Now, you wanna fuck me in the alley or do you have that big fancy car we can take a ride in?" she wonders. At this, Henry smiles before walking with the prostitute into the alley. She begins to place her hand down his crotch, but he tells her that that won't be necessary, before placing his hands around her throat and beginning to strangle. The hooker screams as Henry drains the life from her, but eventually, she's nothing but a corpse, and Henry stands over you. "You are a temptress to men and a source of sin. You're death will make this world a better place," he says, kicking the whore. Liz is standing in the part of the school which is still under-construction, from the fire. She is standing on the top level, which is still without a roof or walls. She looks around and suddenly horrible flashes race through her head. She sees herself standing over the deceased James, then the night she met Nick as they watched the band from the rooftops, then Nick saying that she loves her. She then sees Ali burning in the flames, due to the fire that Nick started for her. The guilt, of the two lives she is responsible for taking, causes her to grab her head and drop to her knees. She takes out her medication and swallows some pills. Suddenly she sees to have things under control and the terrible flashes leave from her head. "What you doing?" a voice comes from behind. Liz exhales startled and turns to see Ben. Ben walks over to her, standing at the edge. "You don't have to answer that," Ben smiles, "Just try and forget him. You can't blame yourself for what he did. He has...issues." Liz looks at him surprised by his insight. She then moves the conversation on and asks, "You not with Emma?" "I told her to spend the night with her dad," Ben says. Liz smiles, "I never use to see what a great person you are, Ben. It's shame we've always been in different circles at school." Ben nods. "I'm really glad we're friends now," Liz smiles. Ben takes her hand to comfort and smiles, "Me too." They then stand under the star-lit sky, at edge of the top of their school, looking over the village of Wiksteria. Liz and Ben exit the constructions site, after saying goodnight, Liz watches Ben walk away. Brian and Joe are in the car, leaving the grounds of the clinic. Flash to Val and Andrew brewing their scheme together. Rena and Miss Harrison are making out in the woods. Henry pushes the body of the prostitute into the hole in the ground he's dug. He then utters, "If they do not abide by the Lord then they will be found and gathered by the Lord's followers and then cast into the fire, and they will be burned." He then begins shoveling the earth back into the hole, burying the body. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes